Eat Breakfast
Early Days Previous. (Catt Hatter Narrator's Note: This one started in the comment section, so we had to keep it short.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*lets out a sigh of relief* Okay, it hasn't happened yet... We're good... I still have time... 'Catt Hatter: '''You've got this Helen, just remember to breathe.And eat your breakfast! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*breathes deeply, trying to relax* You're right, we have plenty of time... I've got this... *blinks and frowns suddenly* "Shoot, I forgot to eat again!" (I'd cross out the bit inside the quotations but I don't know how) I had a nice balanced meal of toast, eggs, orange juice, and sausage! Lucky me! 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt eyes Helen doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''What? I'm human, I eat food sometimes! *Helen raised her chin defensively, blushing.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Sometimes. I'm Just deciding if I believe you or not.Going from eating almost nothing once a day straight to a full balanced breakfast wouldn't work. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, you never know... I get hungry occasionally... *tucks her hair back, blushing a bit darker* And I can't have my other self dying of malnutrition, whenever it is she'll be taking over... '''Catt Hatter: '''I mean your stomach wouldn't be big enough to hold it all.:T For something that's supposed to be a secret, you've been talking about it an awful lot. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*somehow manages to flush even darker, but jumps at the chance to change the subject * Well... its okay if I talk about it with you, I guess... Some people know now, anyways... I wasn't going to lie to them... And now that it's out in the open, I figured it'd be okay... 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt giggles at the brightness flooding Helen's cheeks.* I wouldn't have thought so, but it's your secret to keep, or not. And you can talk to me about anything. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yeah, I suppose I can... *She stares at the floor, lightly scratching at her face with one hand, uncomfortably warm.* So, if I wanted to discuss the history of wallpaper or some other dull topic, you'd be fine with that? *A soft laugh accompanied her words although her eyes were somber.* '''Catt Hatter: '''My dear Helen, learning is my favourite thing to do! While I might not have much to offer in such a conversation, I would still pay good attention. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen giggled.* That's what I thought you would say. One day you really must teach how to be better with people... I tend to flounder at times. 'Catt Hatter: '''Well the first step is to realize that everyone you ever meet is a just person, like you. With their own set of problems, just like you. Sure the problems come in different shapes, colours and varieties, but they're still problems. People can relate over a shared problem, and look for similarities to build on. We learn from each other with every encounter, and that's something to celebrate! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... Well, that's been a bit difficult recently. I can't really see people as people anymore, they all seem like- *Helen stopped abruptly, paling. Hypocrites. She was going to say hypocrites, the same word Hela used to describe all of humanity.* '''Catt Hatter: '''I hear ya. It always seems like someone new is gonna be mean and scary, some more than others, but really we all ''need companionship. All we need is the chance to connect, then amazing and wonderful things can happen! *Catt says staring off over-dramatically into the horizon, even though the pair were inside.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen only managed a small nod in response, not trusting herself to speak. Surely she didn't think the same way as Hela... She wasn't like her. It was just a mistake. She thought. She says the word so often, it's no wonder it came to mind. The tension dropped from her muscles and she managed a smile, amused by Catt's antics.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt glanced back at Helen and smiled* Now that, is a thing 'a beauty. You should wear one more often. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '~Wear a what? *Helen asked confused.* '''Catt Hatter: '''A smile, darling. A smile! It looks good on you. Next. Category:Main Plot Category:Early Days